The Uzukage
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Seorang Uzukage terkuat kini menggapai cinta bersama seorang Ratu dari Negara Iblis. Namun cinta itu akan melahirkan sebuah kekuatan hebat yang telah ditetapkan Rikudou Sannin dalam kitab tuanya. Lima desa Shinobi besar yang mengetahui hal tersebut ketakutan dan mulai membentuk aliansi untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure dan cinta mereka! akankah Naruto sebagai Uzukage hanya terdiam?
1. Chapter 1

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh **Sumi-kyō **dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang **Saiken **yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Uzukage by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

**This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

**Pairing : NaruShion**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance**

**Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

**Normal POV**

**Naruto POV**

**Shion POV**

**Strong n Smart!Naru**

**Older!Naru**

**Older!Shion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pemimpin adalah memanggul semua beban rakyatnya di pundaknya sendiri, bukan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.."**

**Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto**

Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Konohagakure, 14 Oktober

Ruangan berpilar yang sangat luas dengan dinding dinding dipenuhi kertas segel tersebut berada dalam keadaan cukup ramai. Pertemuan rahasia yang dipimpin salah seorang tetua desa, Shimura Danzo, kini sedang membuat suatu rencana yang sangat berbahaya. Puluhan Anbu Ne nya yang loyal kini sedang bertekuk lutut di depannya. Danzo membuka matanya perlahan lahan. Dengan sekali hentakan tongkat dia membuat semuanya mengerti untuk mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Sandaime Hokage ingin mundur dari jabatannya dan berencana menyerahkannya kepada seorang anak muda yang tidak kompeten bernama Namikaze Minato.." Danzo melirik dengan cepat ke arah semua anggotanya "..Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Konoha ke tangan seseorang yang belum siap mengarahkan desa ini dengan baik sebagai kapten kapal,"

Danzo mengetuk pelan tongkatnya "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, untuk tetap mempertahankan keeksitensi Konoha di depan Daimyo dan desa lainnya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Konoha..kalian semua dengarkan.."

Para Anbu Ne dengan konsentrasi penuh mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan pemimpin mereka. Danzo tersenyum tipis setelah selesai mengatakan rencananya. Sebuah kamuflase tinggi yang akan mengantarkannya menjadi seorang Hokage, dan Danzo tidak akan sabar tentang hal itu.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Uzushiogakure, 15 Oktober

Aku memandang gedung utama para tamu dengan keinginantahuan yang begitu besar. Bukan..bukan karena aku tidak tahu apa isi yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut. Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku pemimpin di sini tetapi, rasa keinginantahuan ini muncul akibat kedatangan Shion ke Uzu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami yang akan jatuh lusa. Entah kenapa aku selalu menggemaskan wajah bonekanya tersebut. Bagiku memiliki seorang kekasih, yah..tepatnya istri seorang Ratu merupakan beban besar. Pernikahan kami akan menyambungkan dua pusat pemerintahan yang akan menjadi seperti hubungan kekerabatan. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak penting, Shion bagiku sangat menggemaskan. Sifat sok coolnya di depanku membuat rasa hormon lelakiku penasaran. Maksudku bukan yang itu, tetapi rasa penasaran tentang sifatnya tersebut. Entah dia perempuan bertipe apa, satu hal yang pasti..seorang Uzukage tidak bisa mengerti perasaan wanita.

Sudah dua tahun aku memimpin desa ini dan aku tidak tahu perubahan apa yang telah aku buat. Bagiku, hanya rakyat yang bisa merasakan apa yang telah diarungi pemimpin mereka dalam masa pemerintahannya. Pemimpin adalah sebuah beban, yang jujur saja..jika aku bukan anak dari Sandaime Uzukage maka akan kutolak mentah mentah jabatan ini. Namun _Tou-san _telah mengajariku sesuatu, jika kita punya kemampuan besar maka cobalah menerapkannya pada sesuatu yang besar. Saat _Tou-san_ meninggal aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, apa hanya gigauan sakitnya..tetapi akhirnya aku mengerti arti dari kemampuan besar dan penerapannya tersebut. Aku tahu..

Aku mungkin berbakat menjadi pemimpin, yang walaupun sebenarnya tidak mempunyai niat. Lagipula aku masih sangat muda, 24 tahun bukanlah umur yang cocok untuk memimpin suatu bangsa. Ketika di masa masa muda, aku lebih ingin bebas dan terus mengasah kemampuan sepuluh **Sumi-kyō-**ku. Tetapi dengan meninggalnya _Tou-san_ karena sakit pada saat umurku beranjak 22 tahun, hal tersebut harus kutanggung. Nama Yondaime kupertaruhkan di depan Uzukage. Nama Yondaime Uzukage kupertaruhkan di hadapan Uzushiogakure.

"Yondaime-_sama_.."

Dan orang orang desa Uzu yang berambut merah menyapaku dengan segala hormat mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau disapa seperti itu. Tetapi sepupuku yang cerewet, Uzumaki Karin menasehatiku dengan berbagai macam nasihat menyebalkan yang dengan terpaksa kuikuti saja. Walaupun segala ketidakikhlasanku dalam menerima beban berat ini, satu janjiku pada desa ini.

Uzushiogakure akan selalu tenang dan damai. Tidak ada kehancuran yang menyapanya, karena seorang Yondaime Uzukage akan berdiri di depan desa, dan tersenyum ramah ke arah musuh sambil membawa senjata dengan santai.

"Seorang Uzukage penuh kharisma tidak akan mematung di depan tempat istirahat istrinya selama sepuluh menit.."

Aku menoleh ke arah kiri, temanku, Uzumaki Nagato sedang menyapaku dengan ramah. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau menghitung waktu berdiriku, tidak lucu jika kau menghitung satu persatu detik yang berlalu saat aku berdiri Nagato.."

"Memang itu yang aku lakukan Naruto-_sama_.."

"Dan Shion baru calon istriku. Catat itu.."

Nagato tertawa pelan. Mata hazelnya menatap ramah ke arahku. Dengan kurang ajarnya dia menepuk nepuk kepala seorang Uzukage.

"Hahaha..aku akan melihat wajahmu memerah nanti saat di pelaminan seperti rambut jabrik merahmu ini..tetapi satu hal yang diimpikan para pria saat sudah menikah Naruto.."

Aku mengangkat alis perlahan lahan "Hm? apa itu?"

"Malam pertama.." Dan aku melihat segala macam kemesuman di wajah Nagato bersatu dan bercampur baur secara tidak jelas.

"Kau mau kutembak memakai api?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dibuat datar. Nagato tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak Yondaime-_sama_.."

Aku dan Nagato kini berjalan menuju timur desa sambil membahas masalah makanan makanan terenak di Uzu. Sangat tidak penting memang, namun bagi kami berdua, beradu argumen memang sangat asyik jika kau memiliki teman keras kepala yang selalu mempertahankan prinsipnya..walaupun itu salah. Contohnya si Nagato ini.

"..Sudah kubilang kalau kau membuat roti itu bisa tanpa bantuan ragi.."

"Contohnya?" aku mencoba mencari tahu, dari mana dia dapat teori bodoh seperti itu.

"Roti kan bisa kita kembangkan memakai soda kue, maksudku sesuatu yang seperti bubuk putih yang katanya sih berbau sedikit asam. Mungkin dengan seperti itu kau dapat sedikit mengurangi biaya ekonomi di bidang makanan desa karena ragi sedikit lebih mahal dari pada soda kue.."

"Kau pernah melihat soda kue teman? dari kata katamu sepertinya kau hanya mendengarnya dari seseorang dan mencoba menyarankanku untuk mengubah sistem ekonomi desa kita dengan sesuatu yang abstrak.."

Nagato menghela napasnya di sisiku. Aku sedikit geli melihat wajah kebingungannya.

"Sesuatu yang seperti bubuk putih..garam juga bisa ya. Dia kan putih.."

"Gula juga.." kataku menyambungi

"Tepung juga.."

"Bahkan semen putih untuk pembangunan desa kita adalah sesuatu yang seperti bubuk putih, walaupun bau asamnya kita kesampingkan.."

"Aku tahu aku tahu!" Nagato mengacak ngacak rambut merah lurusnya tersebut. Aku tersenyum. Bagiku berteman dengan Nagato sangat menyenangkan, apalagi jika aku, Nagato dan Yahiko-salah seorang sahabatku juga-bertemu, siap siaplah untuk adu argumentasi yang sangat amat tidak penting dari kami bertiga, dan pacar dari Yahiko, Uzumaki Konan (dia adalah intelku untuk mengawasi tindak tanduk di luar, maka aku menyarankan rambut merahnya sebaiknya diubah menjadi biru, dan itu cocok untuk wajah anggunnya) yang akan melerai kami saat kami bertiga sudah di ambang emosi dan yang pasti Nagato serta Yahiko yang mempunyai emosi sedikit labil akan beradu tonjok demi mempertahankan idealis mereka soal suatu masalah. Yang tidak penting sekalipun.

"Hei kalian berdua.."

Nah, baru saja orang ini ada dalam pikiranku, Uzumaki Yahiko dengan rambut jingga kemerah merahan. Dan di belakangnya berdiri sang pacar, Uzumaki Konan.

"Selamat siang, Yondaime Uzukage-_sama_.."

Aku sedikit geli. Konan memang orangnya kaku. Semenjak aku diangkat menjadi Uzukage keempat, sikapnya agak sedikit berubah terhadapku. Istilahnya segan. Dia terlalu formal dan sopan kepada teman sebayanya. Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan kepada Yahiko kalau pacarnya tersebut perlu dikoreksi dan bersikaplah biasa kepadaku seperti dulu. Contoh keformalan dan kekakuannya yang cukup jelas seperti tadi. Dia memanggilku dengan ucapan "Selamat siang" tanpa kata "Hai" seperti teman sebaya dan kata kata Yondaime ditambahkan dengan kata Uzukage. Untuk suffix _sama_-nya aku yakin pasti ada dan tidak akan pernah dia tinggalkan.

Namun Konan merupakan intel yang hebat. Bakat jutsu specialnya yang dapat memanipulasi kertas adalah harta berharga Uzushiogakure. Dengan kekuatannya tersebut, Konan bisa menjadi penyusup yang handal. Walaupun kekakuannya sangat berlebihan, aku bangga menjadi temannya dan Yahiko patut sangat berbangga.

"Dari mimik wajahmu kau pasti mentertawakan pacarku.." Yahiko mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dengan tampang sok kuat. Aku terkekeh pelan sambil melangkah ke belakang.

Benar saja, terdengar bunyi pukulan di kepala Yahiko. Konan dengan wajah datarnya menghantam kepala pacarnya dengan lengan kanannya. Yahiko mengelus kepalanya perlahan dan merutuk tidak jelas

"Ada apa sih Konan-_chan_? ke-kenapa kau tiba tiba memukul kepalaku.."

"Jangan menghina Yondaime Uzukage-_sama_, _baka_.."

Nagato tertawa keras di sampingku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Yahiko yang meratapi dirinya sendiri. Sementara Konan dengan kakunya meminta maaf kepadaku padahal tadi sebenarnya Yahiko hanya bercanda denganku.

Semenjak dari siang hingga sore, aku terus dipenuhi beban pikiran. Bukan, bukan karena masalah desa ini. Desa Uzu sudah benar benar tentram. Hubungannya dengan kelima desa besar dan desa desa lainnya sangat erat dan tidak ada perselisihan. Beban pikiran yang terus merayapiku tentu saja karena Shion tidak datang mengunjungi ke ruang kerjaku (aku harap menyapa atau apa saja) dan berbicara sedikit saja dengan calon suaminya. Aku pun akhirnya mengerti apa yang pernah _Tou-san_ curhatkan kepadaku saat aku masih remaja, yah..saat itu _Kaa-san_ sudah meninggal. Aku baru mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kita cintai pergi jauh meninggalkan kita. Bagiku, pembelajaranku sebagai seorang pemimpin di desa Uzu juga telah memantapkan pengalaman pengalaman hidupku agar dapat berkembang terus menuju proses kematangan.

Aku sedikit mendesah tidak suka. Dengan segenap keberanian, aku menanggalkan jubah Uzukageku dan mengganti pakaianku dengan model ninja penyusupan malam. Sebuah baju dan celana hitam yang original, yang digunakan para ninja untuk melakukan misi penyusupan. Misi penyusupanku memang penting sekarang, walaupun mungkin ini adalah hal yang tidak terpenting yang akan dilakukan seorang Uzukage. Aku akan menyusup memasuki gedung para tamu untuk menemui calon istriku.

Sangat mudah untuk melakukan penyusupan di desa sendiri. Aku kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan jendela kamar calon istriku. Dengan kedua telapak kaki yang dialiri chakra, dengan santai aku berjalan di dinding gedung dan sudah sampai di jendela kamarnya. Aku pun perlahan lahan membuka jendelanya dan penglihatanku langsung terhalang sebuah gorden yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan. Dengan sekali sigap aku langsung melompat ke dalam dan mataku menatap calon istriku yang bolak balik di kamarnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Baru kali ini aku melihat mimik seperti itu di wajah datar bonekanya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini..a-aku..aku malu bertemu dengannya..te-tetapi.."

Aku masih diam mendengarkan. Dengan menurunkan hawa keberadaanku membuat Shion tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi aku mengawasinya dengan perasaan sedikit geli.

"Se-secara sopan santun aku harus bertemu dengannya, tetapi.." Shion tiba tiba duduk di ranjangnya dan menutup wajahnya. Aku rasanya ingin pingsan. Sh-Shion benar benar kawai. Sifatnya berbeda beberapa ratus derajat dengan sifat yang biasa dia tampilkan di hadapanku. Dingin dan tanpa perasaan. Namun sekarang..

"H-hei Shion.."aku akhirnya membuka suaraku. Dan Shion menoleh dengan wajah shock disertai semburat merah super di wajahnya. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

Dan aku merasa puluhan benda melayang ke arahku secara bersamaan. Hei, aku ini calon suamimu..jangan seenaknya melemparkan benda benda ini kepadaku. Dan aku juga adalah seorang Uzukage, pemimpin desa di mana kau berada sekarang. Shion berteriak, catat. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Dia berteriak dengan keras, memanggilku dengan teriakan "ADA PENCURI!" dan membuat nyaliku ciut. Aku segera menghilang dengan sunshin cahaya yang perlahan lahan mengelilingi tubuhku dari bawah ke atas hingga tubuhku hilang dengan kemilauan sinar emas. Sebelum benar benar menghilang, rasanya menggoda calon istriku (yang mungkin sifat aslinya sudah kuketahui) akan sangat menyenangkan. Kukedipkan sebelah mataku dan aku yakin, wajah sang Ratu Negara Iblis akan semakin memerah..dan sekilas aku mendengar teriakannya

"NARUTO SIALAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAHIMUUUU!"

Lima menit kemudian aku langsung mengetuk pintu gedung penerima tamu secara formal. Kepala pemiliknya yang langsung menyambutku dengan sigap karena seorang Uzukage yang berkunjung ke tempatnya. Dia tahu, dia tahu kalau aku akan mengunjungi siapa. Dengan langkah tenang aku harus tetap memasang ekspersi datar dan mengeluarkan aura kharismatikku. Walaupun hatiku terasa ingin menangis. Jika dikategorikan, Shion benar benar Tsundere..

"Yondaime Uzukage-_sama_ ingin bertemu dengan Shion-_sama_ secara empat mata.."

Aku menatap datar ke arah interaksi antara kepala pemilik gedung ini dengan kepala pelayan Shion. Sang kepala pelayan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan lahan dan berbisik dengan kepala pemilik gedung sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku. Tidak beres..maksudku tidak bagus. Shion benar benar kesal kepadaku.

"Maaf Yondaime-_sama_..Shion-_sama_ sepertinya tidak enak badan sehingga tidak dapat menerima tamu saat ini.."

"Bahkan calon suaminya?"

Kepala pemilik gedung itu terdiam. Dia melirik ke arah kepala pelayan calon istriku.

"Se-sepertinya begitu. Dia mengatakan kepada saya kalau dia benar benar kelelahan sehingga tidak dapat menerima tamu seorangpun..maaf Yondaime-_sama_.."

Dan aku dengan cepat menghilang menggunakan sunshin cahayaku.

Dan mungkin seenaknya muncul dengan cahaya emas di dalam kamar Shion. Aku sudah menanamkan segel _Fuin_ di kamar Shion menggunakan pijakan kakiku sehingga aku bisa bebas ke sini dengan cepat. Perhatianku terpusat kepada dirinya yang tertelungkup di ranjangnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan terdengar suara kecilnya yang seperti "Naruto baka! Naruto baka! Naruto baka! Naruto baka!"

Hei Ratu..kau sedang mengejek seorang Yondaime Uzukage.

"Ehem.." aku sengaja berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkannya dari rutukan percumanya tersebut. Dia senyap dan suasana menjadi hening. Aku akan siap siap jika dia berteriak yang aneh aneh.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk mengangkat alis kebingungan. Shion langsung bangkit dari acara tertelungkupnya dan duduk dengan tenang di sampingku. Dan pesona Ratunya kembali. Wajahnya tenang, datar dan dingin bagai boneka. Suaranya pun sangat khidmat dan anggun. Meskipun begitu, aku masih sangat teliti. Masih terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipi halusnya dan hal tersebut membuatku tersenyum tipis,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungiku?"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dengan mimik sombong "Hem..bukan urusanmu.."

"Hei..aku calon suamimu. Yang lebih penting adalah dalam ilmu kepemimpinan, jika ada seseorang petinggi mengunjungi tempat petinggi lainnya, maka yang mengunjungi lebih wajib memberi sapaan atau mendekatkan hubungan dengan petinggi yang dikunjungi.."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar ilmu begitu.."

"Tsk..iya, kau adalah Ratu aneh yang mengira calon suamimu adalah pencuri-_ITTAIIII_!"

Shion tiba tiba mencekik leherku dan menghujamkan tubuhku ke kasur. Wajahnya sangat amat merah dan matanya menunjukkan cahaya rasa malu yang besar. Dia dengan seenaknya mengguncang guncang kepala seorang Uzukage di ranjang dan menghantamnya dengan keras. Aku yang berusaha melawannya kini dengan cepat memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya dan menjatuhkannya ke samping kanan. Kami berdua berguling beberapa kali seperti orang gila dan akhirnya terjerembab ke lantai. Namun aku menang telak. Ratu Iblis itu berada di bawah dan aku menimpa dengan superior di atasnya. Wajah Shion yang semula datar kini benar benar shock dan mimiknya berubah sangat amat manis. Entah tanpa sadar, aku menyeringai..

Klek..kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan puluhan pelayan calon istriku (beserta kepala pelayannya) serta kepala pemilik gedung ini menatap kami dengan mulut ternganga, wajah memerah dan bentuk tatapan tidak percaya.

"SHION-_SAMA_!" semua pelayan Shion berteriak kencang dan membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

"Ma-maaf Yondaime-_sama_. Saya tahu anda..ano..YANG PASTINYA TUNGGU SETELAH MENIKAH!"

Sialan. Pemilik gedung ini berteriak dengan wajah memerah dan penekanan nada "Setelah menikahnya" membuat perasaanku menjadi sangat tidak enak. Sebagai seorang Uzukage yang terkenal sangat kharismatik seta sering disebut sebut prodigy klan Uzumaki, mungkin panggilan mesum akan menyertai julukanku sebagai Yondaime Uzukage.

Uzushiogakure, 16 Oktober

Esoknya kuceritakan kejadian memalukan tersebut kepada Nagato. Sialnya, sahabatku ini mentertawakan kecerobohanku dan beberapa kali menyelipkan antara namaku dan panggilan suffix-_sama_ dengan kata "_Hentai_". Padahal sebenarnya aku berharap dia dapat menenangkanku atau segala macam tindakan sebagai seorang sahabat. Tetapi meminta motivasi dari seorang Uzumaki Nagato merupakan pilihan salah.

"Sudah kubilang..pria itu kalau menunggu malam pertama sangat amat tidak sabaran. Oh Kami-_sama_, jika para pelayan itu tidak datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan teman?"

Aku mendengus pelan. Percuma menanggapi perkataan Nagato, jika kutanggapi maka penderitaan batinku akan semakin meningkat. Terasa sebuah tangan menepuk nepuk bahuku dengan lembut.

"Yahiko.." aku sedikit tersenyum melihat salah seorang sahabatku ini. Yahiko lebih baik dari pada Nagato. Sifat bijak dan kemimpinannya yang kuat membuat aku percaya dia sedikit lebih dewasa dari pada Nagato. Dan aku mengharapkan dia memberikan solusinya kepadaku bagi seorang pria.

"Sabar saja Naruto..mungkin ini hukuman Kami-_sama_ kepada orang orang sepertimu.."

Aku tarik kata kataku tadi.

"Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Aku tahu derajatku sebagai pemimpin teman.." aku sedikit menyibakkan jubahku yang tersingkap ditiup angin.

"Sebuah ilmu kepemimpinan mengatakan bahwa menjaga suatu kehormatan, apapun itu, merupakan salah satu kriteria dari seorang pemimpin yang bijak. Pengkhianatan dalam melanggar kehormatan merupakan sifat yang harus kujauhi. Aku tidak mau ada berita tersebar kalau salah seorang Uzukage adalah seorang mesum.."

Aku melirik ke arah dua temanku tersebut. Wajah mereka tersenyum ke arahku dan terkesan bangga. Aku tidak mau terlalu percaya diri apakah kata kataku memang bagus, tetapi jujur..kata kata itu adalah murni dari kemauan hatiku. Murni dari seorang Uzukage, murni dari kata hati seorang pemimpin. Bagiku, memegang amanat itu sangat sakit dan melelahkan. Kita tidak tahu kapan kita tergelincir dan membuat rakyat sebagai kelompok yang kita pertanggung jawabkan menyala dan mengatakan kesalahan kita.

Dan aku tidak mau itu..

"Kami bangga mempunyai Uzukage sepertimu, Naruto.."

Yahiko mengatakan hal tersebut dengan senyuman khas wibawanya. Dan Nagato tersenyum senang ke arahku.

"Yap..kau adalah pemimpin yang tepat bagi kami.."

.

.

.

Siangnya, aku dan Shion bersantai di taman Uzushiogakure yang terkenal dengan nama Taman Pusaran Bunga. Taman ini benar benar memukau. Ada sebuah kolam yang cukup luas, di tengah tengah kolam tersebut terdapat pusaran air abadi (kata para warga Uzu) yang memang terbukti selalu melakukan pusaran air di tengah tengah kolam ini. Taman ini adalah hasil karya Uzukage kedua yang katanya bertujuan untuk menambah tingkat kegembiraan rakyat Uzu sehingga segala macam aspek dapat ditingkatkan lebih tinggi.

Aku menatap cukup lama wajah Ratu Negara Iblis tersebut. Wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Datar, dingin, tanpa perasaan seperti boneka. Tetapi aku suka. Itu kejujuranku. Dengan langkah yang tenang aku berusaha membuat keadaan suasana ini tidak buruk. Sekilas aku menangkap pergerakan matanya sesekali melirik ke arahku dan tampaknya dia sangat malu atas kejadian semalam. Lucu juga bagi seorang Ratu untuk melakukan hal bodoh semalam. Bukan yang aku terlibat di dalamnya, tetapi sebelumnya.

"Shion.." aku pun mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya. Dia tidak merespon. Mata lentiknya mengerling ke arah lain tanpa arah yang jelas.

Aku terdiam. Berusaha berpikir. Jenius dalam bertarung bukanlah jaminan jenius dalam hal seperti ini.

Aku pura pura menjatuhkan badanku ke samping, dengan mengharapkan dia mau menahannya dengan bahunya tersebut.

PAK! aku merasakan kepalaku membentur benda keras, segera kuangkat badanku dan kulihat Shion sudah bergeser seenaknya. Dia benar benar dalam mode kekesalan tingkat tinggi. Sekali lagi, dasar Tsundere..

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Kupejamkan mataku dan berusaha menunggu. Angin di taman ini cukup bagus, tenang dan menyejukkan. Otakku terus berputar, bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kekesalan wanita terhadap seorang pria.

Waktu terus berlalu, aku tidak menyadari kalau sekitar lima belas menit aku sepertinya tidak memperhatikannya dan seperti dalam kenikmatan di mode tidur-duduk dengan hiasan bersidekap dada. Aku langsung terbangun ketika sebuah pukulan menghantam keras perutku. Kulirik ke samping kiri dan terlihat wajah Shion yang tadinya datar seperti boneka berubah sedih dan sekali lagi, oh Kami-sama..dia manis sekali. Pelupuk air matanya terlihat tergenang di mata lentiknya.

"Bilang minta maaf dong!"

Aku bertindak cepat. Langsung kukatupkan kedua telapak tanganku dan kupejamkan mataku. Dengan khidmat kukatakan kata kata ini.

"_Gomen'nasai_.."

"Kau bercanda melakukannya!"

Shion langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku harus bertindak cepat. Kejadian lucu atau bodoh macam apa yang menimpa seseorang (terutama Uzukage) yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang Ratu, mereka berdua sama sama suka dan pada waktu sebelum hari perhelatan penyatuan dua hati, orang tersebut bersama sang kekasih putus hubungan. SUNGGUH AKU TIDAK MAU KEJADIAN LUCU SEPERTI ITU TERJADI!

Kupegang tangannya dengan cepat, dan entah kenapa, langsung kutarik dirinya dan kupeluk dari belakang. Badanku yang lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya membuat (aku yakin sekali) dirinya sangat nyaman dan tenang.

"Wao..Ratu cantik kita yang datar ternyata mempunyai perasaan juga ya?"

Shion terdengar terisak pelan. Namun dia segera membalik badannya dan langsung mengelus pipi kananku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Itu artinya apa?"

Dan aku kembali dikejutkan dengan sikapnya yang kembali tenang dan dingin, Namun mata memerah akibat terisak masih tercetak di mata lentiknya.

Aku menghela napas dan berusaha tersenyum, dan senyuman tulus dengan mudah terpatri di wajahku. Senyuman bahagia.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku marah kepadamu bukan karena cemburu, _baka_.."

Oh iya, aku merasa dipercundangi di sini.

"Lalu apa?" aku sangat penasaran. Wajah dinginnya tersenyum manis ke arahku. Senyuman yang memang benar benar menggetarkan jantungku. Jantung seorang Uzukage.

"Kau adalah.."

Aku mempertajam indera pendengaranku

"..Suami yang luar biasa bagiku!"

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa apa. Kalimat yang indah dan menawan. Jika aku dipuji oleh orang lain seperti "Anda hebat..anda kuat..anda seorang Prodigy klan Uzumaki..anda seorang Uzukage" dan sebagainya, maka perasaanku hanya biasa. Itu merupakan tugasku, dan segala kemampuanku memang hasil jerih payahku, walaupun kekuatan Kami-_sama_ tidak dapat kulawan. Tetapi ketika dipuji hanya, hanya sebagai "Suami yang luar biasa" dan itu pun sebenarnya aku belum menikah. Wah..bagiku itu adalah pujian yang sangat luar biasa, karena dikeluarkan dari mulut seorang wanita yang benar benar kucintai.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah momen ini tepat untuk adegan berciuman?!

"Yondaime Uzukage-_sama_!"

Tidak tepat memang.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku terhadap Shion. Konan bertekuk lutu dengan sigap. Kepalanya dia tundukkan ke bawah. Biasanya jika ada seorang wanita yang melihat kejadian tadi pasti tersenyum tidak jelas dan bahkan ada yang melompat lompat seperti orang gila, tetapi aku yakin Konan berbeda. Dia-lah si kaku dan si formal.

"A-ano..gomen karena saya..saya.." Konan menaruh tangan kanannya di depan mulutnya dan bergaya sangat malu malu. Wajahnya memerah dan jujur saja, aku sangat amat sweatdrop. Mempertahankan sikap formalnya dan begitu melihat sesuatu yang romantis membuat sikap hebatnya tersebut runtuh dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak apa apa.." aku harus berkata bijak, tapi perasaan sedikit geli menghinggapiku begitu melihat tingkah Konan yang seperti tadi. Aku ingat wajah memerah dan manisnya tersebut terakhir kali dilihat saat Yahiko membelikannya sebuah cincin untuk janji pernikahan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Sandaime Hokage tewas di kamar tidurnya, Yondaime-_sama_, dan Shimura Danzo memploklamirkan dirinya secara resmi sebagai Yondaime Hokage.."

Aku merasakan suatu keterkejutan yang hebat. Tunggu dulu?! Hiruzen-_jiji_ adalah seorang Hokage yang hebat. Julukan _The Proufessor_ bukanlah julukan sembarangan yang dia dapatkan. Jika dia dibunuh, siapa yang dapat membunuhnya dengan mudah? tidak mungkin..

Dengan Sandaime-lah hubungan antara Konoha dan Uzu semakin baik sejak era Shodaime Hokage dan Shodaime Uzukage. Hiruzen-_jiji_ merupakan guruku sekaligus kuanggap sebagai kakekku sendiri. Orangnya sangat baik dan bijaksana. Segala macam asam garam dunia sudah dimakanannya. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa dia akan berhenti dari jabatan Hokage karena sudah tua, dan dia pun menunjuk Namikaze Minato sebagai penggantinya kelak. Namikaze Minato merupakan kakak iparku. Uzumaki Kushina sendiri adalah kakakku yang merupakan wadah dari seekor Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Benar benar tidak kumengerti, kenapa sebuah nama yang pernah kudengar (Shimura Danzo) memiliki jejak gelap dan buruk menggantikan Hiruzen-jiji dan kakak iparku yang telah dicalonkan Hiruzen-jiji sepertinya..

Apa ada sebuah rencana besar dibalik semua ini?!

Otakku terus berputar. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Shion yang menatapku kebingungan dan sedikit khawatir. Aku memejamkan mataku.

Pernikahanku dengan Shion, rasa cinta kami telah menghidupkan gerbang **Saiken**. Di kitab tua para pendahulu Uzumaki, Rikudou Sannin mengatakan kalau ada kalanya seorang Uzumaki menikahi seorang wanita khusus hingga cinta mereka tersebut membuat gerbang **Saiken** hidup dan akhirnya tanda itu muncul.

Kekuatan hebat akan muncul diantara keduanya, catatan titik terang..anak kami akan menjadi seseorang yang spesial, seperti yang dituliskan di kitab tua tersebut. Otakku terus berputar, jika-misalkan-Danzo tahu rahasia para Uzumaki ini..berarti informasi satu satunya yang dia dapatkan berasal dari..

KAKAKKU! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN TERHADAP KAKAKKU!

Tenang..itu lah yang harus dilakukan seorang pemimpin ketika menghadapi masalah. Minato bukanlah orang lemah. Dia adalah murid salah seorang legenda Sannin dan dijuluki si kuning kilat dari Konoha. Minato tidak akan memberikan kakakku semudah itu, atau apapun informasi yang berharga kepada Danzo ataupun pihak lainnya.

Aku harus tenang..

"Yondaime-_sama_.."

Aku sedikit tersentak. Aku pun menatap Konan yang balas menatap khawatir ke arahku. Aku yakin dia pasti bingung. Wajahku yang biasanya tenang dan selalu berpikir cepat kini aku yakini, sedikit berkeringat dan pucat.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Konoha, 16 Oktober'

"Jadi begitu, Danzo..hem, mengalahkan si kuning cepat dari Konoha bukan main lelahnya, lima Kage bahkan harus berkumpul secara rahasia dan melakukan tindakan ini. Tetapi ini karena kata katamu yang mengatakan kalau istri Namikaze Minato ini tahu sesuatu tentang kekuatan militer dahsyat dari Uzushiogakure.."

"Benar Raikage-_sama_, aku punya beberapa informasi yang berharga untuk kelima desa Shinobi besar di sini. Mizukage-_sama_, Tsuchikage-_sama_, Kazekage-_sama_, Raikage-_sama_..kita berlima harus membentuk aliansi dengan cepat untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.."

"Apa tidak terlalu terburu buru Hokage baru?"

"Hem..kau benar Mizukage-_sama_, tetapi adat dari para Uzumaki begitu bodoh, dan kita bisa memanfaatkan hal tersebut.."

"Adat? apa itu?"

"Heheh..setelah mereka menikah, para pria tidak boleh mendekati istrinya selama dua hari, hal tersebut dikarenakan para Uzumaki memiliki hari istimewa di hari ketiga setelah pernikahan mereka, aku melihat adat ini secara langsung saat Minato menikahi Kushina dulu, walaupun Minato bukanlah Uzumaki, namun adat ini ternyata berlaku kepadanya juga.."

"Itu bisa dijadikan celah untuk menyerang Uzu?"

"Ya, kau benar Kazekage-_sama_..celah itu akan kita lakukan dengan tipu muslihat yang cepat-"

"Tetapi pemimpin mereka sekarang ini, Yondaime Uzukage bukanlah orang sembarangan. Walaupun masih muda, dia dikatakan sebagai 'Yang terkuat' dari Uzushiogakure.."

"Tch, umurnya baru 24 tahun..kita lihat, permainan lima Kage yang lebih berpengalaman akan lebih kuat dari pada seorang Kage muda.."

"..SEKUAT APAPUN DIA!"

Bencana dimulai!

**TBC**

Author Note :

Cerita baru dari Doni-san..tetapi idenya dari Icha lho..Icha juga mencoba membuat fic genre Adventure seperti Doni-san. Dalam ketikan memang masih satu chap #yakni chap ini#, rencananya, jadwal pengupdatenya adalah setelah Fic 'The Best Team s1' milik Doni-san selesai. Jadi jika TBT s1 belum selesai, fic ini masih dalam tahap diam.

Masih dalam tahap percobaan, dan Icha mencoba Romance untuk NaruShion,,untuk fight dan strateginya Icha serahkan ke ketikan jari Doni-san.

Arigatou and see you^_^

Please Review

Untuk pertanyaannya, saran, kritik atau lainnya dipersilahkan..


	2. Chapter 2

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh **Sumi-kyō **dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang **Saiken **yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Uzukage by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

**This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

**Pairing : NaruShion**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance**

**Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

**Normal POV**

**Naruto POV**

**Shion POV**

**Strong n Smart!Naru**

**Older!Naru**

**Older!Shion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Bagiku, ada empat prinsip yang harus dipegang para pemimpin suatu negeri.**

**Adil, bertanggung jawab, jujur dan menjaga negerinya tetap kukuh dengan kedamaian abadi.."**

**Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto**

Chapter 2

**Naruto POV**

Uzushiogakure, 17 Oktober

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun ranjang yang kutindih ini begitu empuk, tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Pikiran pikiran dan beberapa kesimpulan mulai berputar di kepalaku. Beberapa dugaan menari nari tak tentu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Berharap ada efek yang dapat membuatku mengantuk, namun gagal. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan berusaha mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Kutatap sebuah foto besar yang terpampang di dinding kamarku. Foto pernikahan Kushina-_Nee_ dan Minato. DI samping Kushina-_Nee _berdiri adikku, si cantik merah yang diincar Nagato, Uzumaki Sara. Di samping Sara ada Karin-sepupuku-dan semuanya tersenyum. Aku mungkin agak sedikit baikan melihat senyuman senyuman bahagia di foto tersebut. Di samping Minato yah..aku berdiri, berusaha membuat diriku terlihat berwibawa. Namun akhirnya terkesan angkuh. Foto pernikahan Kushina yang selanjutnya adalah foto dirinya dan Minato bersama _Tou-san_. _Tou-san_.._Tou-san_..

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Tou-san_. Anakmu kini sudah menjadi seorang Uzukage. Anakmu kini sudah memanggul beban bebanmu, beban beban para rakyat selama 2 tahun. Dan sekarang anakmu akan menjaga seorang tuan putri cantik yang manis dan angkuh. Ah, membayangkan Shion membuat hatiku berdebar debar. Sikap bonekanya yang datar, namun ternyata sangat menggemaskan membuatku semakin mencintainya. Dan entah kenapa semakin dekat dengan waktu pelaminan jantungku semakin berdebar kencang. Keparat dengan Nagato yang mengatakan tentang malam pertama, dan hal tersebut membuat jantungku semakin berdebar kencang.

Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku berpikir..mesum?! Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul 2 dinihari. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kami-aku dan Shion-, hari ini dimana dua hati suci menyatu dalam sebuah ikatan, hingga menghidupkan gerbang kekuatan, gerbang **Saiken**.

Sandaime tewas..itu juga menjadi permasalahan di otakku sekarang. Sandaime Hokage bukanlah Shinobi sembarangan. Sebagai murid Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage, yang katanya dua ninja terkuat yang pernah ada, Hiruzen-_jiji_ adalah sebuah kekuatan seorang Shinobi yang berbeda. Ya, dia berbeda. Aku berpikir, bagaimana orang tua tersebut mati. Apa Danzo yang melakukannya?

Aku merasakan keningku berkerut. Suatu hal yang biasa terjadi jika otakku berkerja keras. Sandaime Hokage sudah berjanji akan menjaga Kushina-_Nee_. Jika dia sudah meninggal..tidak. Masih ada Minato. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menjaga Kushina-_Nee_ dengan baik. Tidak mungkin seorang murid Sannin dan penemu **Rasengan**-sebuah jutsu menarik bagiku-seperti dia dapat dikalahkan dengan , kecuali misalkan ada lima Kage dari 5 desa besar Shinobi yang melawannya, aku pun belum tentu sanggup menghadapinya. Gelar Kage bukanlah sembarangan. Orang orang yang bertitel Kage adalah sosok berkualitas tinggi dan penuh dedikasi akan jutsunya, serta rakyat desa yang dipimpinnya. Kage adalah sebuah titel khusus, penghargaan setinggi tingginya, dan secara bersamaan, sebuah tanggung jawab besar yang harus dipegang teguh sang penerima gelar.

Aku salah satunya..aku..aku..

Aku Yondaime Uzukage.

Kurebahkan diriku kembali di tempat tidur. Berharap mataku bisa mengantuk. Beberapa menit mendengar dan menghitung jumlah detik jam. Aku pun mulai mengantuk.

"Yondaime Uzukage-_sama_.."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan lahan. Aku hampir terlonjak begitu melihat Konan tiba tiba berdiri di depan tempat tidurku dengan wajah ketakutan. Aku langsung berdiri dan menarik napas sebanyak banyaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan saya Yondaime-_sama_, saya..saya masuk kamar anda tanpa izin.." Kenapa kau masuk, pacar Yahiko..

"..Saya menyesal. Namun, saya ke sini.." Konan menggaruk pipinya dengan gaya malu malu ala wanita. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku melihat tingkahnya. Entah akhir akhir ini sikap formalnya mulai luntur. Aku tersenyum tipis dan Konan menghela napasnya, seperti ingin mengeluarkan sebuah beban besar.

"Shion-_sama_ ingin bertemu anda di Taman Uzu, Yondaime-_sama_!"

Aku sedikit terkejut. Namun cara Konan berbicara sangat cepat dan bahkan terkesan membentak. Aku yakin Konan menyadari itu dan wanita anggun berambut biru tersebut langsung sembah sujud dihadapanku

"Maafkan saya Yondaime-_sama_! Saya..saya menyampaikan pesan yang tidak jelas kepada anda. Saya bahkan membentak saat berbicara kepada-"

"Sudahlah Konan.." aku tertawa pelan. "Teman yang baik akan memaklumi kelemahan temannya,"

Konan mengangkat kepalanya. Aku berusaha menahan tawa kencangku dan membalasnya dengan tatapan yang kuanggap sangat lembut sebagai seorang pemimpin. Perlahan lahan tubuhku hilang dengan sunshin cahayaku.

"Ampuni saya Yondaime Uzukage-_sama_! Jangan menatap saya dengan tatapan hina!"

Aku harus merubah cara pandangku.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di taman Uzu dengan suatu perasaan besar. Di taman Uzu sudah kutanam sekitar 10 segel fuin khususku, yang bisa kuakui sangat berteknik tinggi. Kudengar baik baik suasana indah malam dan senyumku secara ikhlas terbentuk di bibir. Suara ketenangan, kedamaian, ketentraman. Digabungkan dalam pesona binatang malam yang bahagia, serta deru air kolam Taman Uzu. Kuharap karya besar Nidaime Uzukage ini bisa kujaga sampai dampuk kepemimpinanku lepas dari kewajibanku.

Perlahan lahan aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu batu teratur tersebut. Di sisinya tertanam rumpun bunga merah yang bergoyang pelan ditiupi angin malam. Kurasakan helaian rambut jabrik yang kumiliki membelai alis mataku. Aku tahu dimana sang putri menunggu.

Dia duduk di Taman Uzu dengan gaya khas angkuh seorang ningrat. Shion berdiri tegak dan gemulai. Mata lentiknya mengerling sebentar ke arahku dan kembali menatap datar ke depan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Kuhirup angin malam sejenak dan secara spontan kuelus rambut pirang kepucatannya.

"Jadi, apa sesuatu yang membuat seorang tuan putri cantik sepertimu memanggilku malam malam begini?"

Shion tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi ke depan.

"Hn," sang Ratu mendengus pelan "Konan sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik."

Angkuh sayang. Kau angkuh sekali. Intelejen terbaikku kau anggap sebagai pengantar pesan sekelas pelayan. Aku memegang erat tangan kanannya yang tampak sedikit bergetar. Dan jujur saja, aku terkejut. Tangan itu dingin dan berkeringat.

"Ada apa Shion?!" kini nadaku berubah serius.

Shion tidak menjawab, Tatapan lentiknya tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa apa. Aku tetap konsisten menatap wajah bonekanya, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia menatapku dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata boneka tersebut.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan pernikahan ini?"

Aku terlonjak kaget. "APA?!". Ketenangan yang selalu kupelihara dengan sempurna kini sedikit terguncang.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu, Ratu?"

"Aku melihatnya,"

"Melihat apa?"

"Prediksi," Shion berhenti dan menarik napasnya. Air matanya kini membasahi pipi mulusnya "Pernikahan kita adalah bencana besar untuk negerimu. Aku melihatnya. Cinta kita adalah awal dari sebuah bencana. Dan aku melihatnya. Menyatunya kita adalah awal dari sebuah kehancuran yang terlintas di dalam kekuatan spiritualku. Aku..aku melihatnya Naruto," Shion menundukkan kepalanya dan dapat kulihat tetes tetes air kesedihan tersebut berkilat terkena sinar lembut bulan.

"Entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu kedengkian yang mengerikan. Apalagi katamu gerbang Saiken telah hidup,"

Aku menegakkan badanku. Nada Shion terdengar datar dan tegar. Namun aku yakin hatinya sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"Kau mencintaku?"

Shion memandangku dengan tatapan bonekanya. Tak terasa mata kami bertemu dihiasi kehangat sinar bulan yang redup.

"Ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Shion tidak menjawab. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan secara spontan memegang kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya. Terkesan Romantis yang dipaksakan. Seorang Uzukage memang bodoh soal cinta.

"Yang Mulia Ratu Shion. Ini bukan masalah cinta yang secara langsung terbentuk. Kau karakter wanita yang berbeda. Sangat elegan di luar namun hangat di dalam. Daya tarikmu bukan hanya terdiri sebagai seorang pemimpin, tetapi sebagai aura seorang perempuan yang menawan.."

Shion menatapku dengan penuh ekspresi. Wajah datarnya bergerak membentuk mimik, dan sebuah rona menjalar di pipinya. Mimik seorang Tsundere pemalu yang sangat manis.

"_Ba-baka_. Gombalanmu memuakkan!" Shion melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tanganku dan berbalik tidak berani menatapku. Tangan kanannya tampak ditaruhnya di depan dadanya. Aku tersenyum sedih. Shion, jangan pernah menyerah akan takdir masa depan yang kau lihat. Kita saling mencintai dan kita tahu itu.

"Na-Naruto _baka_.."

Badannya bergetar. Suaranya terdengar parau dan terisak.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kulihat, walaupun sekilas tapi itu tampak mengerikan-"

"Hanya sekilas. Masih ada kesalahan dalam prediksimu-"

"Kau tidak mengerti-"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Apanya? _Baka_! Naruto _baka_!"

"Karena kita sehati.."

"Gombalan bodoh seorang Uzukage!"

Aku secara spontan menaikkan alisku. Suasana hening yang agak sedikit lucu menurutku. Shion bahkan mengatakan kalau seorang Uzukage memang sangat lemah soal cinta.

"Aku mengakuinya. Kata kataku memang bodoh, oh ayolah Ratu. Jadi kau menganggapku akan menyerah saja dengan tatapan masa depanmu?"

Dan aku muncul di hadapannya secara cepat. Yah, ada segel fuin di bangku taman ini. Tepatnya di depan Shion yang membelakangiku.

"Kenapa gambaran itu tidak muncul dari dulu?"

Shion mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dan bingung.

"Kau juga tidak tahu?"

"I-iya. Kau tahu kan kekuatanku. Kadang kadang muncul secara spontan."

"Kau masih ingin menghentikan perjanjian cinta kita?"

Shion terdiam. Dia menghela napasnya. Aku tak tega air mata menodai wajah cantiknya. Perlahan lahan kuhapus air kesedihan tersebut dengan lembut.

"Percayalah kepadaku. Sekuat apapun bahaya itu datang, desa ini akan tetap damai." Aku merasakan wajahku sedikit mengeras "Karena Yondaime Uzukage masih disini untuk menjaganya!"

"Apakah itu..apakah itu sebuah janjimu, Naruto?"

"Komitmenku Ratu," aku membelai wajah mulusnya. Ada rasa senang saat melihat wajah Shion kembali datar seperti boneka. Dia benar benar menakjubkan. Perubahan ekspresi wajahnya sangat cepat dan memukau.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat saat Konan memberitahu sesuatu kemarin?"

Aku harus berpikir sebentar. Kutarik tanganku dari wajah mulus Shion dan secara spontan memilin rambut jabrikku perlahan. Ada hubungannya. Begitu erat. Ya, begitu erat. Laporan Konan soal naiknya Danzo. Terbunuhnya Sandaime.

Dan yang paling menakutkan bagiku adalah diketahuinya rahasia Uzushiogakure dari _Nee-san_ku, dengan kematian Sandaime yang telah berjanji menjaganya-tidak-ada Minato! Aku yakin. Dia pasti bisa melindunginya. Kalau bisa, Jiraiya-sensei akan kuhubungi untuk melihat situasi Konoha saat ini.

"Naruto.."

Aku sedikit tersentak. Kutatap calon istriku dan ada rasa bahwa sebuah beban yang kini berputar di otakku harus kubagi dengan seseorang.

"Begini Shion, yang sebenarnya.."

Dan aku pun menceritakan apa yang dilaporkan Konan kepadaku kemarin. Shion merupakan pendengar yang baik-walapun wajahnya menunjukkan seperti tidak peduli-dan aku mengeluarkan semuanya dengan emosi yang masih dapat kutahan. Kuakui, ketenangan adalah titik keseimbangan sebuah karakter pemimpin, dan itu semua kulakukan dengan sangat baik.

"Aku mengerti.." Shion menundukkan kepalanya "Apa kau yakin?"

Lagi lagi dia menanyakan soal keyakinan pernikahan kami. Oh Ratu, semengerikan itu kah prediksimu tentang Desa Uzu jika kita menikah. Tidak. Akan lebih mengerikan jika kita berdua tidak menyatu dalam cinta suci tersebut.

Dan secara cepat-di malam yang sunyi itu-aku mengangkat dagunya dan wajah kami kembali bertemu sangat intens. Kulumat bibir mungilnya dan mata lentik bonekanya terbuka lebar. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Pikiran pikiran senang mulai merasuk di hatiku. Entah tanpa sadar atau tidak, tubuhku kini menindih tubuh mungil Shion di atas bangku dan ciuman hangat di malam hari itu semakin erotis. Shion mendesah pelan dibalik ciuman indah itu, dan segala kata kata merasuk ke otakku.

Tanpa pikiran yang jernih-dengan ciuman dan lumatan yang masih kami lakukan-, aku membuka perlahan lahan dan satu persatu kancing pakaian sang Ratu. Kuturunkan kepalaku dan kujilat leher jenjang seksi itu. Desahan Shion semakin membuat ketenangan dan kerasioanalan sebagai seorang pemimpin yang ada di kepalaku hilang. Dan sebuah kata menerpa gendang telingaku.

Kata kata brengsek Nagato tentang malam pertama.

Brengsek! Aku hampir menodai cinta suci kami!

Kuangkat tubuhku dan kutatap calon istriku yang-GLEK-hampir kunodai tadi. Mata lentik Shion sayu dan wajah bonekanya memerah menggoda. Datar memerah dan sangat lucu.

Napas kami berdua terengah engah dan terdengar berat. Aku menghembuskan sekuat tenaga dan semua nasihat Tou-san tentang kesopana seorang pemimpin kutanam kuat kuat dikepalaku. Kututup mata dan aku jamin, aku tidak berani menatap wajah Shion sekarang.

Dan kurasa tubuhku dipeluk erat.

"Dasar Uzukage mesum!"

Kubuka mataku dan sebuah derasan perasaan sangat senang menerpa dadaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Senyuman bahagia kini benar benar mengembang di bibirku.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang akhir hidupku Ratu?"

"Kau.." Shion semakin erat memelukku "..Kau akan mati muda! Kau akan mati ditanganku karena sifat _hentai_mu, Naruto!"

Aku tertawa pelan. Oh malam pertama..

Aku tak sabar.

.

.

.

Aku lebih memilih berjalan menuju rumah daripada melakukan sunshin. Suasana malam yang tenang di Uzu merupakan salah satu daya tarik yang begitu elegan, dengan sinar rembulan yang hangat dan lembut. Shion menolak untuk diantar dan lebih memilih pulang sendiri ke tempat penginapannya. Aku maklumi, mungkin dia agak takut dengan apa yang akan kami lakukan. Aku tak kuasa menahan senyum dan di saat yang tepat, Konan tiba tiba muncul dihadapanku dan langsung sembah sujud dengan gerakan yang sangat amat kaku.

Setelah berkali kali mengatakan kalau kejadian tadi tidak apa apa dan mendengarkan penjelasan Konan soal perintah dari Shion, aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali berjalan menuju ke rumah. Bagiku, tidur kembali sangat tidak mungkin. Saat berada di depan rumah tiba tiba suatu keinginan yang besar bergejolak di hatiku. Aku segera sunshin dengan cepat ke tempat favoritku.

Tebing gunung _Matari_, gunung yang mengelilingi desaku dan membuatnya tersembunyi. Kini aku berdiri di atas tebing kecoklatannya dan melihat keseluruhan desa ini. Dengan gerbang **Saiken** yang menyala penuh kekuatan. Gerbang **Haruki** yang dikelilingi kegelapan hutan. Gerbang **Fuutari** yang tersembunyi di balik gua Uzu, dan tiga gerbang religius serta kuil Uzu yang megah. Desa dengan kemegahan yang sederhana dan kemakmuran yang indah. Sinar fajar menyingsing kemerah merahan menandakan hari ini, tanggal 17 Oktober akan dimulai, sebuah penyatuan cinta suci yang menghidupkan gerbang **Saiken**-penanda kekuatan Uzu-dan menghubungkan dua garis kekuasaan, seorang Uzukage dan seorang Ratu Iblis.

Namun ada beberapa hal yang tak akan kulupakan. Dan aku memang tidak mau tidur karena hal tersebut. Segera aku pergi ke kantorku dan membuat tanda alaram pertemuan darurat.

.

.

.

Sepuluh dewan pertemuan Uzu kini berkumpul mengelilingiku dengan tatapan mengantuk. Diantaranya Yahiko-jenderal kebangganku-, serta Nagato yang berdiri di sampingku dengan wajah serius-dia adalah penasihatku-. Semuanya kebingungan dengan alaram darurat yang kubunyikan dan segera aku menjelaskan apa yang dimimpikan Shion. Aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau terlalu banyak basa basi, walaupun karakterku memang cenderung tenang.

"Hanya mimpi, Yondaime-_sama_.." kata salah seorang dewan yang di topi berbentuk kerucutnya tercetak angka kanji satu di dalam simbol lingkaran kemerahan.

"Bukan hanya itu," aku harus cepat. Pertemuan tepat di hari pernikahanku, yang benar saja. Memang berita ini masih tabu-aku akui itu-namun Shion tidak pernah salah.

"Aku punya hubungan fakta," kuketuk meja lingkaran tersebut dengan irama tertentu dan sekumpulan kertas menyerbak masuk dari jendela ruangan tersebut secara cepat. Konan duduk dengan lutut kanan ditekuk dan lutut kiri sebagai penopang tubuhnya, gaya elegan yang anggun, dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan tegap.

"Uzumaki Konan, intelejen biru terbaik kita.." kata dewan kedua.

"..Dan pacarmu," bisik Nagato pelan di dekat telinga Yahiko. Aku tidak mau tertawa sekarang. Bisikanmu terdengar kawan. Aku yakin Yahiko pasti menahan malu sekarang. Hebatnya, Konan tetap tenang dan datar.

"Apa yang dibawanya?" tanya dewan kelima.

"Berita buruk," aku menghela napasku dan menoleh ke arah Konan. Konan yang mengerti menganggukkan kepalanya.

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sangat terkejut atas berita yang disampaikan intelejen terbaik kami. Dewan ketujuh, orang tertua di pemerintahan ini langsung melonjak marah dan menggerbak meja. Dia adalah sahabat ayahku.

"Danzo sialan! Kita dan Konoha sudah seperti saudara. Kematian Sandaime tidak dia kabarkan ke kita?! Kau juga Naruto, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?!"

Aku terdiam. Dewan ketujuh ini memang tipikal garis keras. Pecinta Uzu sejati. Aku tetap tenang dan menutup mataku.

"Dia dibunuh.." dewan pertama menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "..Aku tak percaya orang sehebat dia dibunuh dengan mudah,"

"Bukankah dia pernah mengatakan jika dia mundur dari jabatan Hokage maka Minato," dewan ketiga menatapku.

"Kakak iparku," aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, kakak iparmu akan menggantikannya sebagai Yondaime Hokage." Dewan ketiga menggosok tangannya dengan gerakan kasar. Dia juga tampak kesal.

"Danzo keparat! Babi tua!" dewan ketujuh kini berjalan mondar mandir di ruangan tersebut. Jenggot putih kemerah merahannya bergerak pelan. Dia berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan nyalang penuh kekesalan.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya Naruto!" katanya dengan nada yakin.

"Aku setuju," kata dewan kelima, diikuti anggukan mantap dewan keenam.

"Mungkinkah dia mengetahui tentang rahasia kita?" kata dewan kesembilan dengan nada sedikit ragu. Aku menahan napasku. Ini yang aku khawatirkan dan aku yakin, semua orang di ruangan ini pasti begitu. Aura ketegangan mulai menjalar di antara kami.

"Kalau begitu berbahaya," kata dewan kedelapan.

"Kau benar, Kushina ada di sana. Tanpa perlindungan karena Hiruzen telah mati-"

Aku memotong kata kata dewan keenam "Ada Minato di sana!"

Semuanya memandangku dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Danzo berkuasa dan mereka berdua sekarang berada di kandang musuh, Naruto.." kata dewan ketujuh dengan nada tajam "Aku khawatir Danzo melakukan sesuatu.."

Kenapa para dewan desa ini berubah ketakutan saat Danzo berkuasa. Aku yakin Minato adalah Shinobi hebat. Dia kuat. Dia cepat. Dia ninja berbakat.

"Tidak masalah jika Danzo berkuasa sekarang," aku menatap dewan kesepuluh-orang paling pendiam saat pertemuan-yang kini mulai angkat bicara. Semua menatap Uzumaki yang berumur 30-an tersebut dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Apa maksud anda?" Nagato terdengar sangat penasaran dengan statemen dari dewan kesepuluh.

"Tidak masalah jika orang itu berkuasa jika Kushina tidak direkomendasikan pergi ke Konohagakure dan menjadi jinchuuriki di sana.."

Dewan ketujuh tiba tiba berjalan cepat ke arah meja dan menggebraknya dengan keras. Aku menghela napasku perlahan lahan. Kejadian ini sering terjadi dan perkelahian antara nomor tujuh dan sepuluh memang sudah seperti kebiasaan.

"Apa maksudmu, anak muda?!"

Aku juga muda kek.

"Tidak pak tua.." dewan kesepuluh tersenyum aneh, agak sedikit licik bagiku "Rekomendasimu kepada Sandaime untuk menjadikan Kushina Jinchuuriki hanya menyusahkan kita. Akibatnya seperti ini jika rezim Hiruzen jatuh akibat invasi Danzo.."

"Kita kan tidak tahu kalau Sandaime tewas dan digantikan Danzo-"

"Sediakan payung sebelum hujan!" dewan kesepuluh menatap tajam dewan kelima yang berbicara tadi "Sebuah peribahasa yang menarik dan ternyata ada benarnya.."

Dewan ketujuh tiba tiba berjalan mendekati dewan kesepuluh dan mendampratnya dengan keras "kau tahu anak muda! Betapa susahnya ayah kage kita sekarang merealisasikan hubungan desa kita dengan desa Konoha! Kushina adalah salah satu bentuk real pengeratan hubungan kerja sama tersebut! Kau yang masih baru masuk sebagai seorang dewan pengganti jangan memberikan penilaian tiada arti..kau tahu," mata dewan ketujuh menyipit dengan tajam "Kau mengatakan telah lama memata matai Konoha dibawah satuan tugas intelejen kita, namun teman teman seangkatanmu mengatakan kalau kau dekat dengan Danzo.."

Dan suasana makin tegang. Aku harap pertemuan ini tadi penuh dengan ketenangan-harapan mata yang masih mengantuk-namun sekarang, sangat berbeda seperti yang kuharapkan. Konan bahkan menampilkan ekspresi sedikit goyah dalam kekakuannya akibat aura panas ini.

"Itu hanya tugas memata mataiku, tujuh.." dewan kesepuluh terkekeh pelan "Kau tidak curiga dengan dewan lainnya yang juga memiliki catatan masa lalu yang tidak terlalu bersih?" dewan kesepuluh menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh arti. Tajam dan yakin. Namun aku tidak dapat menangkap artinya.

"Semua dewan di sini tidak ada yang benar benar bersih.." katanya dengan nada yang datar. Aku menaikkan alisku perlahan.

"Ada ide, Naruto?" tanya dewan ketujuh yang berjalan menjauh dari nomor sepuluh dengan nada kesal. Dia kembali berjalan mondar mandir di ruangan tersebut.

Aku sudah menyiapkan strategiku. Intelejenku adalah yang terbaik, dan Konan adalah agen ninja terbaik.

Namun pernikahanku akan sedikit menghambat kerja ini. Aku membuat keputusan yang kuanggap terbaik.

"Jika seorang keturunan Uzumaki prodigy bersatu dengan seorang wanita berkemampuan khusus dan dapat menghidupkan gerbang Saiken maka," dewan kesepuluh dengan cepat berbicara, dia seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting "Kekuatan yang telah ditetapkan Rikudou Sannin dalam buku tuanya akan bangkit!"

DEG. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar. Lama namun pasti, perlahan lahan dewan dewan lainnya yang berpikir menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jika yang diprediksikan Shion begitu mengerikan berarti," dewan kedua meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup "Pernikahan kalian adalah.."

"Bencana desa kita!"

Aku langsung berdiri dan menatap dewan kesepuluh dengan tajam. Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal tersebut!

"Benar juga.." kata yang pertama "Aku mengerti, ketakutan Danzo kepada desa kita mungkin kejadian ini. Asumsikan dia tahu rahasia desa kita dari Kushina, maka dia mungkin berencana untuk menghancurkan desa kita untuk menghentikan kekuatan tersebut.."

Aku berusaha memprotes pikiran sialan tersebut. Dewan kelima menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan, namun aku tahu..sebuah bujukan ada di sana.

"Kau menikah dan membuat desamu hancur. Prediksi Shion tidak pernah salah karena dia sang Yang Mulia Ratu Iblis. Kita bisa membuat suatu prediksi siapa saja yang dapat menghancurkan desa kita yang bukannya sombong, kita adalah desa terkuat diantara lima desa besar, dan kita tahu kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan Uzu.."

"Lima desa besar bergabung dan tamatlah kita!" kata yang kesembilan dengan nada bergetar ketakutan. Aku benci nada pecundang seperti itu.

"Yondaime-sama, apa yang akan kau pilih. Pernikahanmu atau desamu?"

Pertanyaan yang amat sangat bodoh dari nomor ketiga. Aku yakin wajahku mengeras hebat. Aku harus tetap tenang. Aku harus tetap tenang!

"Jika kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dan mengumumkannya ke seluruh desa Shinobi maka aku yakin, Danzo pasti akan mempertimbangkan serangannya-"

"DIMANA SEMANGAT UZU KALIAN?!" aku akui, aku menyerah dengan ketenangan ini. Dan aku berteriak dengan melepaskan semua emosi yang kutahan.

"Ini bukan masalah soal semangat atau cinta. Ini soal rakyatmu Yondaime-_sama_," nomor sepuluh sialan ini sok menasehatiku. Dia pikir siapa dirinya?! Dia tadi yang telah membuat statemen perusak ini. Aku teringat wajah Shion dan hatiku sakit. Kami, cinta kami yang suci. Janjiku padanya dan semua rasa bahagia. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Hatiku terus berkata bahwa aku harus tetap tenang, namun aku yakin pasti gagal. Aku sudah kacau.

Bayangkan, ya..aku pernah membayangkannya. Aku pernah membayangkan jika sehari sebelum menikah aku gagal menikahi Shion dan kami akhirnya berpisah.

Aku tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah mau itu terjadi.

"Jangan membawa emosi cinta di ranah politik startegi yang keras ini, Yondaime-_sama_. Kami tahu ini berat tapi adalah sebuah pemimpin yang bijak jika dia rela mengorbankan cintanya untuk ribuan cinta dari rakyat Uzukage.."

Kata kata dari nomor kedelapan mengunggah hatiku. Mengorbankan satu cinta dan menyelamatkan ribuan cinta. Begitu senang mendengarnya.

Kurasakan tangan Nagato menepuk bahuku. Aku yakin dia teman yang baik.

Yahiko dan Konan tampak jelas menatap sedih ke arahku. Mereka teman yang baik.

Dan para dewan itu salah, cinta Shion sama dengan seribu cinta bagiku. Aku akan melindungi keduanya karena aku..

Aku adalah Yondaime Uzukage.

"Keputusanmu, Yondaime-_sama_?"

Kini Konan yang tampak berinisiatif bertanya kepadaku. Sikap sopan kekakuannya tampak sedikit hilang karena rasa khawatirnya sebagai teman timbul begitu besar. Aku menatap penuh keyakinan ke depan, aku tahu..

Aku tahu jawabanku sangat egois dan kini terkesan mementingkan kesenangan pribadi, tetapi ada suatu keyakinan kalau aku bisa melindungi keduanya-Shion dan Uzushiogakure-dengan kekuatanku yang akan kukerahkan segenap tenaga.

"Aku akan tetap menikahi Shion dan tetap melindungi desa ini! Ribuan rakyat Uzu begitu penting,"

Entah apa aku terdengar sombong dan egois tetapi..

"Shion dan aku telah memantapkan hati kami! Cinta suci kami! Aku juga akan melindungi istriku, sebagaimana aku melindungi seluruh rakyatku! Strategi pertama adalah apakah Danzo telah mengabarkan kematian Sandaime kepada empat desa lainnya, dengan begitu kita tahu kalau lima desa besar bekerja sama atau tidak!"

Dan aku kini mengatakan Shion bukan "Calon Istri". Aku yakin Nagato akan menghapus catatannya dulu dan aku yakin.

Keduanya dapat kulindungi. Kuhancurkan semua musuh yang mengacau di Uzu.

Bahkan Lima kage sekalipun!

TBC

Author Note:

Saya tidak bisa berlama lama karena waktu pengetikan saya begitu terburu buru. Janji kepada Readers harus ditepati. Untuk semua pertanyaan dari chap satu dan chap ini akan saya jawab di chap ketiga. Terima kasih teman teman atas reviewnya.

Project The Uzukage akan dimulai, dan saya jamin ini akan up cukup lama karena tidak seperti TBT yang memang sudah diketik ceritanya, TU adalah idea dari Icha dan saya ditugaskan untuk mengembangkan ide ini.

Icha, ide dasar kamu sangat hebat dan mantap. Maaf kalau pengembangan dari saya tidak memuaskan.

Salam Anti-Mainstream Readers!

Thank You

Tertanda. Doni Ren


End file.
